My Heart Belongs To Him
by Rockout101
Summary: Kitty Stronghold; Will's older sister, has a crush on Lash and has been in love with him for a while.


I woke up to my alarm beeping in my ear. I buried my face further into my pillow, today was the first day back of Sky High and I was dreading it. Firstly because my little brother Will is stating Freshmen and... well that's about it. Don't get me wrong I love my brother, but you know how little brothers are. Their so un-cool. Not to mention, he will be a Sidekick(Not that I have anything against them), I know this because he hasn't got his powers yet. Not that anyone other than me knows that. Will just pretends to have super strength to keep dad happy. I on the other hand, have had my power since I was nine years old and I'm now sixteen. I was taken out of school until I could control my powers because mine are dangerous. I can manipulate shadows and darkness and I can suck the life out of things I touch. For example, when I was nine I bit into an apple and sucked the life out of instead. Don't get me wrong, it's an awesome power to have, but I sometimes feel like I might hurt someone. I also lose control of my temper easily and it effects my powers and I can lash out. I also have Cat-like features; Yellow slit eyes, Retractable claws, Sharp canines, along with extreme flexibility, Agility and Heightened Senses, e.g. Hearing, Smell, Taste, Sight. I guess that's why I'm a Hero

I took a quick shower before dressing and doing my hair and make-up[Polyvore]. I walked down the stairs to see Layla sitting in the kitchen with my mom

"Morning mom" I smiled and helped myself to some bacon

"hey sweetie!" Mom grinned. She was super excited about today. Will came in with dad when we were talking about Will and Layla in the kiddie pool. Rose walked through door just as Layla reminded dad of his glasses that he wears for his Real Estate alias.

"Hey Rosie!" I grinned "You ready for school?"

I loved Rose, she was like my sister in all but blood. She had long red hair and she was 5ft5 making her slightly taller than me. She dressed differently to Layla; who dressed in green a lot and loved flowers. Rose's power was to shapeshift into any animal she wanted Mythical or not. Rose wore skinny jeans and tops with animals on then with heels or converse. The phone rang and mom picked it up

"Hello..." she said but stopped when dad held up the red cellphone that was used for when mom and dad had to save the world

"Josie, it's the other one" dad said before he picked up "Go. I see. Thank you Mayor" dad hung up "There's trouble downtown. Big trouble downtown"

"i wanted to see Will off the bus" mom pouted

"don't worry, Kitty's here" dad smiled at me making me smiled back. Mom kissed our heads and dad hugged us, holding me a little longer

"Have fun, honey. Remember the rule; No boys. And please look after your brother" he wined before running after mom. Will put the TV on to watch mom and dad while Rose and I chatted

"so... Junior year" Rose grinned "Can't wait" she finished sarcastically making me laugh

"Yeah..." I trailed off thinking about Lash. Rose was grinning at me "What?"

"Thinking about, Stretch?" she asked making me blush slightly

"No" I shoved her "Have you been thing about Johnny?" Johnny was in our year and he could freeze things, Rose had a huge crush on him. She blushed and Will yelled for us.

We walked to the bus stop still teasing each other about Lash and Johnny. The bus came around the corner and we got on first and sat at the back. Will got on before Layla

"Is this the bus for Sky High?" he asked, quite loudly

"Shh! Do you want every Villain in the neighbourhood to know we're here?" Ron asked

"Sorry" Will said and went to walk past

"Whats your name freshmen?" Ron asked stopping him

"Stronghold, Will Stronghold"

"Son of the Commander and Jetstream? Sister of Shadow Cat?" he asked pointing at me making me roll my eyes.

Will nodded and Ron put his hands on his shoulders and faced the freshmen in front of us. Rose and I don't take our year buses this ones much more fun

"Everyone! It's Will Stronghold! Son of the Commander and Jetstream! I'm Ron Wilson, Sky High bus driver. If I can make your journey more comfortable, let me know. You two! Up!" he nodded at a black boy in a bright orange jumper and a girl in purple in black

"The seat behind Ron Wilson belongs to Will Stronghold"

"It would be an honor." the boy said looking awed "It's fine. You don't have to." Will shook his head quickly making Rose and I giggle. I got the same thing when started, but I sat beside Lash and Rose sat beside Speed. "No I want to" The boy insisted "You're third generation, man! Magenta get up!" he said to the dark haired girl with purple highlights "Why? He only needs one seat." the girl stated "So he can sit with his girlfriend." "Layla? No, she's just my friend." Will shrugged "Yeah, totally." Layla nodded, though she looked kinda put-out "He's like my brother."

"Oh, well, in that case, hi." red-headed boy who looked nerdy, took off his glasses once he stood up "I'm Larry." Will and Layla walked to Zach and sat near him. My phone vibrated making me look down

_1 new message from Lash_

I opened it and read it _Hey, meet us at lunch? R u watching ur bro in PP? X_

_hey;) sure and yeah. Principle P gave me permission. Not like I need it anyway lol x_

After picking up the last student Ron starts driving us to school. Rose and I love this part. I could hear everyone panicking once they say the 'Road Closed' sign. All the freshmen screamed as we drove off of the rode and into the air. Rose and I laughed, we loved this. It was like being on a roller-coaster! Soon we stopped after a bumpy landing and we got off. Rose waved good bye as she ran to school. I think she's meeting Johnny in private because she looked really happy. I watched as speed rounded up the freshmen. I spotted Lash on the stairs and he winked at me. I blew him a kiss and walked to my locker. We were always like that. Sure we were more like Frenemies than anything else, but we love flirting with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: outfits are on my profile as is Kitty's character info. Please review and follow:) Need 4 reviews for next chapter**


End file.
